<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue sky by fillintheblank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905296">blue sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillintheblank/pseuds/fillintheblank'>fillintheblank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillintheblank/pseuds/fillintheblank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama get cornered by a horde of zombies. Hinata is getting <i>really</i> sick of this shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is in the same universe as a longer (currently unfinished) work of mine. This scene is meant to go in the story, but the plot won't get here for a while and I wanted to go ahead and post it as a one shot. You don't need to have read the other story to understand what's happening. Any words like 'ghoul' and 'geek' just mean zombie. Thank you for reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Kageyama sprinted into an alley, sweat dripping down their faces. Too late, they saw a tall brick wall blocking their path. Hinata whirled around, but the horde had already started to spill into the alley. They were trapped. They looked around themselves desperately, but there were no open doors, no windows to jump through, no fire escapes to climb. Nothing but rotting flesh and a too-tall wall.</p><p>Hinata backed up a few steps and took a running jump to try and reach the top of the wall. It was fruitless. Kageyama did the same, but even he couldn’t reach the top. Kageyama turned and started firing into the crowd. He was rapidly running out of arrows. One runner came close enough that Hinata slashed out with his knife. Blood sprayed in the air and the ghoul fell to the ground, but there were dozens coming up behind him. They were out of time. Kageyama shot his last arrow and turned to face him; Hinata had never seen him look so determined.</p><p>“I’m going to boost you over the wall.”</p><p>Hinata’s mouth dropped open as he cut down another runner.</p><p>“What? No! I’m not going to leave you behind!”</p><p>Kageyama pushed him towards the wall. “You’re small, it’s the only option.”</p><p>Hinata found it in himself to be offended. “I’m not small!”</p><p>“Hinata, now is not the time!”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“JUST FUCKING DO IT!”</p><p>Hinata hesitated for a split second, but a glance at the approaching horde made his decision for him. He nodded, and Kageyama crouched down and formed a basket with his hands. Hinata ran a few steps and jumped into his hands, and Kageyama boosted him up to grab the top of the wall. Hinata crouched on top of the wall and turned to face Kageyama. A geek stepped too close to Kageyama, and Hinata threw one of his knives. It hit the center of its forehead. Hinata reached down for Kageyama’s hand, but the other boy didn’t grab on.</p><p>“Kageyama, grab my hand!”</p><p>Kageyama pulled the knife Hinata had thrown out of the ghoul’s forehead and tried to fend off the geeks that had started to reach him. He was much better with a bow.</p><p>“Kageyama, what the fuck are you doing?! Grab my hand!”</p><p>“There’s no way you’ll be able to lift me, and I’m not about to pull you off the wall, dumbass.”</p><p>“And how do you know that? Grab my hand, Tobio, just <i>trust me!</i>”</p><p>Kageyama took one more swipe at a ghoul and turned to grab Hinata’s hand. Kageyama wasn’t wrong, he was considerably heavier than him, but Hinata draped his body so that half of it hung over the other side of the wall to give him leverage. Kageyama grabbed both of his hands and climbed up the wall with his feet while Hinata pulled. Hinata could feel the brick digging into his stomach, but he didn’t stop pulling for a moment. </p><p>Kageyama finally reached the top of the wall and the two of them jumped to the other side. Both boys collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Hinata gave a cursory look around; it seemed like they had landed in a small courtyard, closed in by brick walls and buildings. They should be safe. </p><p>Hinata laid on his back and looked up at the sky. That had been much, <i>much</i> too close for comfort. He glanced over at Kageyama and saw him lying beside him. He was covered in blood, the red a stark contrast to his dark hair. Hinata felt his own hair. It was practically soaked with blood and sweat. Hinata reached over to poke Kageyama’s shoulder. He turned his head to look, and Hinata pointed at his hair.</p><p>“Now I’m really a redhead, right Kageyama?”</p><p>Kageyama stared at him blankly before giving a small smile. Then, Kageyama placed a hand on his own chest and let out these big, wheezy laughs that Hinata had never heard before. His eyes started tearing up. Hinata looked on in total confusion.</p><p>“Um, Kageyama? I don’t think it was <i>that</i> funny--”</p><p>Abruptly, Kageyama stopped laughing and leaned over to kiss him. Kageyama pulled away, still hovering over him. His face was dead serious. Hinata looked up at him in shock. </p><p>“What was that for!?”</p><p>“For saving my life.” </p><p>Kageyama was starting to become flustered as well. He laid back on the ground, looking anywhere except at Hinata. For a moment, Hinata stared up at the clouds. One of them kind of looked like a crow. </p><p>Hinata turned his head and kissed Kageyama. </p><p>Kageyama’s eyes were wide. Hinata smiled at him. “And that was for saving <i>my</i> life.”</p><p>The two of them turned back to face the sky. Hinata didn’t think he’d ever seen it look so blue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>